Maddie O'Malley
|age = 24 |nationality = Irish-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Charles Dupont (husband) † Rose O'Malley (cousin) Maggie O'Mally (first-cousin-once-removed) Eileen O'Malley (mother) George Dupont (son) Armand Dupont (great-grandson) Unnamed aunt/uncle Unnamed father Unnamed great-great-grandmother |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Detective |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #56: The Darkest Hour (s3) }} Madeline "Maddie" Dupont née O'Malley is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Detective of the Concordian Flying Squad, she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 24 years of age, Maddie has cranberry red hair and green eyes. She wears a clover green suit over a burgundy vest and a collared shirt with golden collar tips and a black necktie. She also wears a black top hat with gold goggles on the rim, and a pair of earrings. Maddie is known to be witty, bold, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She likes fast cars and trains, as well as proving people wrong. However, she has a weakness for absinthe. It is known that her parents both came from Ireland but she was born in Concordia. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Maddie In The Darkest Hour, Armand Dupont asked the player to find his great-grandfather Charles Dupont's notebook, where Charles had narrated his adventure with an agent who happened to have much the same characteristics as the player. Dupont, on his deathbed, then entrusted the notebook to the player. In the notebook, the story began with Charles, accompanied by Maddie, welcoming the aforementioned agent to the city of Concordia in the late 19th century. Overkill After the arrest of Madam Xiang, her mother Eileen arranged a marriage between her and some Dr. Arnold Wharton. Since Wharton was too old for her to stand, Maddie asked Charlie to be his fake betrothed and fool Eileen out of her plans, eventually succeeding. After that, Charlie let her keep his grandmother's wedding ring, hence becoming closer with Maddie. Little Murder on the Prairie After Maddie helped Charlie find his milking machine, they gave it to Adaline Galls. As they were leaving the Galls' farm, Maddie expressed her admiration towards Charlie, while Charlie complimented her back. The two then agreed to go on a romantic date. Death Comes to Lunch After the arrest of Francine, the player and Charles tried to speak to Maddie, who was still hungover from her bender after prohibition had been lifted. In pain, she asked them to get her some Ginger Storm, a fizzy refreshment that would cure her hangover. After curing her hangover, Charles then asked Maddie if he could move in with her, to which she agreed. Maddie then helped the player and Charles look for his gift to her. The player was able to fix Charles' key rack, symbolizing the two becoming roommates. Talk of the Town After the arrest of Hector Harvey, Eileen demanded that Charles propose to Maddie to spare her from scandal. However, Maddie rejected Charles's proposal and berated him for allowing her mother to get into his head. Maddie, Charles, and the player then went to confront Eileen for her interfering behavior. Maddie then told her mother that Charles was to move from the spare bedroom to hers, before the two kissed, causing Eileen to leave in a huff. Maddie and Charles then invited the player to join them at the hotel pool. Turn for the Worse During the murder investigation of Lynn Hart, Charles accidentally made Maddie disappear. She was soon released thanks to the help of Evie and berated Charles for his reckless actions. After arresting Lynn Hart's killer, Charles learned some magic tricks in order to ask for her forgiveness. His attempts worked and Maddie forgave him. Tipping the Scales After the arrest of Samson Drake, Charles and the player discovered (per Viola) that Maddie was pregnant. When the two talked to her about it, she revealed that she had known about it for a while. She explained that Dick had told her that she wouldn't be able to drink for a while, so she went to the Rochester warehouse to break her last bottle. The two then assured each other that they would be excellent parents and hoped that their baby got the best out of both of them. A Study in Pink After all the events, Maddie said that she and Charlie were engaged and that they were to be married soon. Arrow of Injustice Maddie appeared to calm a drunk Isaac down after he began to sing drunkenly. Chief Wright told her to replace Isaac in the investigation, which she promptly did after putting Isaac to sleep. With her help, the player was able to arrest Eleanor Halsted for Castletown's murder. Post-trial, Maddie asked the player for help in preparing for her wedding to Charlie. She said that she wanted to wear a flower crown for the wedding, but the strong floral scents made her extremely nauseous. Viola later helped the player find exquisite and scentless flowers growing in St. Shamdrew's golf course. After the player made the flower crown, Viola proceeded to give it to her. After some time, Maddie and Charlie's wedding was held, officiated by Judge Takakura. They said their wedding vows, and after Takakura advised the couple to support each other while allowing each other space to grow, he officially wed the couple. After the wedding, Maddie and the rest of the Squad joined in on watching Justin Lawson's inauguration as mayor, where he declared a state of emergency and abolished the free press, much to the Squad's shock. Best Laid Plans Maddie initially accompanied the player in their investigation into the murder of Lawson's right-hand man, Inspector Jaubert of the Justice Corps despite being due to give birth soon. True enough, Maddie went into labor while they were in Lady Highmore's manor in the middle of the investigation. Because there was no time for her to be taken in the hospital, Lady Highmore instructed her to get on the beds while she called her husband. Highmore then assisted her while she gave birth despite not being a qualified midwife. Fortunately, Maddie was able to give birth to her baby son, George Dupont. To give her time to rest with the rest of her family, Isaac replaced Maddie in the investigation. Later, while Isaac and the player were in the resistance headquarters arresting Giulietta Capecchi for the murder, the Justice Corps stormed the airship, having gotten a tipoff from Officer Smythe that they were sympathetic to the resistance against Lawson. While Charlie and Dick were able to escape, she, George, and the rest of the Squad were arrested and thrown in the dungeon under the town square to await their execution the day after. Fortunately enough, the four Squad members not arrested by the Corps were able to break in the dungeon and free her and George, along with the rest of the Squad. Upon resurfacing, Charlie told her and the baby to go to Lady Highmore's along with the rest of the fugitives while he went back to the airship to do something important. Maddie told him to take Isaac along with him to ensure his safety. Last Stand for Justice Gameplay The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Maddie is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. *Maddie is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. *Maddie is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *After discovering Charlie's body in his lab, Maddie draws her back to hug Isaac. This makes her one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. *In Welcome to Concordia!, Maddie mentions she has a car which she named "MadMobile", a parody of the Batmobile. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots MOMalleyMOTPQC208.png|Maddie, as she appeared in Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past). MO'MalleyMOTPC212.png|Maddie, as she appeared in Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past), Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past), and Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past). Madeline-Case172-4.png|Smiling Maddie_-_Case_172-1.png|Happy 1 Madeline-Case182-1.png|Happy 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-18.png|Happy 3 Maddie-Case208-12.png|Happy 4 Maddie-Case208-6.png|Happy 5 Madeline-Case177-10.png|Happy 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-16.png|Happy 7 Maddie_-_Case_178-26.png|Happy 8 Madeline-Case182-7.png|Waving Madeline-Case171-1.png|Excited 1 Madeline-Case179-2.png|Excited 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-12.png|Winking Madeline-Case171-2.png|Grinning 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-19.png|Grinning 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-27.png|Grinning 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-41.png|Grinning 4 Madeline-Case182-3.png|Grinning 5 Madeline-Case226-16.png|Grinning 6 Madeline-Case227-1.png|Grinning 7 Madeline-Case177-11.png|Fantasizing 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-17.png|Fantasizing 2 Madeline-Case179-6.png|Fantasizing 3 Maddie-Case208-9.png|Fantasizing 4 Maddie-Case208-11.png|Fantasizing 5 Madeline-Case227-2.png|Fantasizing 6 Maddie_-_Case_172-32.png|Compassionate Madeline-Case222-1.png|Affectionate Maddie_-_Case_172-23.png|Glancing 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-26.png|Glancing 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-20.png|Glancing 3 Madeline-Case177-5.png|Serious Maddie_-_Case_172-11.png|Thinking 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-17.png|Thinking 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-40.png|Thinking 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-45.png|Thinking 4 MaddieThinking.png|Thinking 5 Maddie_-_Case_186-4.png|Thinking 6 Maddie_-_Case_192-2.png|Thinking 7 Maddie_-_Case_193-4.png|Thinking 8 Maddie-Case226-3.png|Thinking 9 Madeline-Case226-7.png|Thinking 10 Madeline-Case226-12.png|Thinking 11 Madeline-Case226-14.png|Thinking 12 Madeline-Case171-3.png|Confident Maddie_-_Case_172-25.png|Determined 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-21.png|Determined 2 Madeline-Case226-9.png|Determined 3 Madeline-Case179-1.png|Indicating 1 Madeline-Case183-1.png|Indicating 2 Maddie-Case208-5.png|Indicating 3 Madeline-Case183-2.png|Inviting Madeline-Case227-4.png|Saluting Maddie_-_Case_172-4.png|Shocked 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-5.png|Shocked 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-14.png|Shocked 3 Maddie_-_Case_190-2.png|Shocked 4 Maddie-Case226-4.png|Shocked 5 Madeline-Case226-10.png|Shocked 6 Madeline-Case226-17.png|Shocked 7 Maddie_-_Case_172-33.png|Sweating 1 Madeline-Case174-5.png|Sweating 2 MaddieTired.png|Sweating 3 Maddie_-_Case_192-1.png|Sweating 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-29.png|Stressed Maddie_-_Case_172-43.png|Sad 1 Madeline-Case173-3.png|Sad 2 Madeline-Case174-3.png|Sad 3 Madeline-Case226-13.png|Sad 4 Maddie_-_Case_188-7.png|Crying 1 Maddie_-_Case_188-8.png|Crying 2 Maddie_-_Case_188-10.png|Crying 3 Madeline-Case173-2.png|Nervous 1 Maddie_-_Case_193-5.png|Nervous 2 MO'MalleyC31-1.png|Appeasing Madeline-Case172-5.png|Worried Madeline-Case178-32.png|Relieved 1 Madeline-Case182-6.png|Relieved 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-7.png|Suggestive Maddie_-_Case_172-9.png|Disgusted 1 Maddie_-_Case_177-1.png|Disgusted 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-7.png|Disgusted 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-8.png|Disgusted 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-19.png|Disgusted 5 Maddie_-_Case_186-5.png|Disgusted 6 Maddie_-_Case_172-36.png|Angry 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-37.png|Angry 2 Madeline-Case173-4.png|Angry 3 Maddie_-_Case_177-2.png|Angry 4 Madeline-Case179-5.png|Angry 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-22.png|Angry 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-24.png|Angry 7 Madeline-Case182-5.png|Infuriated MO'MalleyPleadingMOTP.png|Begging 1 Maddie-Case208-3.png|Begging 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-10.png|Unsure 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-28.png|Unsure 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-34.png|Unsure 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-44.png|Unsure 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-14.png|Unsure 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-25.png|Unsure 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-27.png|Unsure 7 Madeline-Case226-6.png|Unsure 8 Madeline-Case226-11.png|Unsure 9 Maddie_-_Case_172-38.png|Embarrassed 1 MO'MalleyC29-1.png|Embarassed 2 Madeline-Case174-4.png|Embarrassed 3 Madeline-Case172-6.png|Scared Madeline-Case179-4.png|Freaking out. Maddie-Case208-2.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case174-1.png|Hopeless 1 Madeline-Case182-2.png|Hopeless 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-28.png|Hopeless 3 Maddie-Case208-1.png|Hopeless 4 Madeline-Case226-8.png|Hopeless 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-11.png|Shh! Madeline-Case182-4.png|Whooping Maddie_-_Case_172-20.png|Blushing 1 Maddie - Case 172-30.png|Blushing 2 Madeline-Case174-8.png|Blushing 3 Madeline-Case174-9.png|Blushing 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-18.png|Blushing 5 Madeline-Case181-1.png|Blushing 6 Maddie_-_Case_188-4.png|Blushing 7 Maddie_-_Case_188-11.png|Blushing 8 MO'MalleyBlushMOTP.png|Blushing 9 Maddie_-_Case_172-16.png|Stumped 1 Maddie-Case226-2.png|Stumped 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-6.png|Confused 1 Maddie - Case 172-31.png|Confused 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-13.png|Confused 3 Madeline-Case226-5.png|Confused 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-15.png|Clueless 1 Madeline-Case174-6.png|Clueless 2 M'OMalleyC7-2.png|Clueless 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-15.png|Clueless 4 Maddie_-_Case_172-39.png|Clueless 5 Madeline-Case177-4.png|Clueless 6 M'OMalleyC7-3.png|Clueless 7 Maddie_-_Case_178-23.png|Clueless 8 Maddie-Case208-10.png|Clueless 9 Madeline-Case227-3.png|Clueless 10 Maddie_-_Case_172-3.png|Curling her hair with fingers. Maddie_-_Case_172-24.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-9.png|Exhausted Maddie_-_Case_178-4.png|Singing Maddie_-_Case_193-3.png|Howling Maddie_-_Case_178-5.png|Drunk 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-6.png|Drunk 2 Madeline-Case183-6.png|Drunk 3 MO'MalleyDaytime1.png|Wearing a fancy dress. MO'MalleyDaytime2.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyDaytime3.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-13.png|Showing her badge. Madeline-Case174-7.png|Ditto. Maddie-Case210-1.png|Holding a cat. Maddie-Case210-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-21.png|Holding a Concordian Gazette newspaper. Maddie_-_Case_188-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-6.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-1.png|Holding a lottery ticket. Madeline-Case175-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-12.png|Holding a picture of Arnold Nottingham. Madeline-Case175-3.png|Holding a Christmas cracker. Madeline-Case175-4.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-1.png|Holding a mechanical trap. Maddie_-_Case_188-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_188-3.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case177-6.png|Holding a flask. Madeline-Case177-7.png|Holding a flask, sneezing. Madeline-Case181-6.png|Holding Elisa Melody's notebook and Mr Alastor's letters. Madeline-Case181-7.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case183-3.png|Holding a glass of absinthe. Madeline-Case183-4.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case183-7.png|Ditto. Maddie-Case208-7.png|Holding a glass of Ginger Storm. Maddie-Case208-8.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyC29C1.png|Wiping Whiskey Punch off her face. Maddie_-_Case_194-1.png|Holding a note. Madeline-Case200-1.png|Holding a box. Madeline-Case200-2.png|Holding a box with a snake in it. Madeline-Case200-3.png|With a snake on her shoulder. Maddie_-_Case_186-1.png|Holding binoculars. Maddie_-_Case_186-3.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_186-2.png|Looking through binoculars. Madeline-Case177-8.png|Drawing her gun. MO'MalleyGun2.png|Holstering her gun. Maddie_-_Case_178-1.png|Donning a dress. Maddie_-_Case_178-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-3.png|Ditto. PhoneCallO'MalleyMOTP.png|On the phone. PhoneCallO'MalleyMOTP2.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case202-1.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case202-2.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case202-3.png|Ditto. MO'MalleyDrinkMOTP1.png|Holding a glass of champagne. Maddie_-_Case_190-5.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_190-4.png|Spitting champagne. M&C1.png|Maddie and Charlie. M&C2.png|Ditto. M&C3.png|Ditto. M&C4.png|Ditto. M&C5.png|Ditto. Charles%26Maddie.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-1.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-2.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-3.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-4.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-1.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-2.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-3.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-4.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-5.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-6.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-7.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-1.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-2.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-4.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-5.png|Ditto. M&C6.png|Maddie kissing Charles. NalleyDupontKissMOTP.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-5.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-3.png|Ditto. WalterMadeline1.png|Maddie with Walter Abernathy. WalterMadeline2.png|Ditto. WalterMadeline3.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-1MOTP.png|Maddie with Isaac and Rose. CFSGuns-2MOTP.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-3MOTP.png|Ditto. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-4.png|Maddie and Isaac. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-5.png|Ditto. Isaac-and-Maddie-Case225-6.png|Ditto. Trio-Case225.png|Maddie with Isaac and Evie. Charles-Case171-1.png|Charles Dupont, Maddie's late husband. RoseMaggieO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Rose and Maggie O'Mally, Maddie's cousin and first-cousin-once-removed, respectively. EO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Eileen O'Malley, Maddie's mother. ADuPontWorldEdition.png|Armand Dupont, Maddie's great-grandson as seen in the present day. Madeline-Hint.png|The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Maddie and Isaac will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. MaddieEnergy.png|Maddie in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. Madeline-Recruit.png|Asking for new recruits. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Maddie fills a report for the player. Maddie_-_Get_More_Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Madeline-Surprise-UnlimitedEnergy-1.png|Maddie in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Maddie in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Promotional images MaddieO'MalleyDesc.png|Character reveal. Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Maddie appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. 2017InternationalWomenDay.jpg|International Women's Day 2017! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Partners